


Phone Call

by tuenday



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuenday/pseuds/tuenday
Summary: Seth and Amaru have a quick chat





	

To say Seth Gecko was pissed off was the understatement of the fucking century. His brother Richie had been taken by Amaru and her lackey (or as Seth would call him "Her little pansy boy") Brasa. 

Seth couldn't stop pacing the office as he squeezed the gun in his right hand. "Fucking Richie, you just had to let yourself get kidnapped. And I got to go in there like Rambo or some shit and save you...Again!" Seth yelled out before placing the gun down and taking a shot out of the cheap whiskey bottle he had in his office. 

"Ahhh" Seth throws down the empty glass and sees the cut on his forehead. Even though he knows it isn't healed yet, he pokes his finger in it. "OW." he grimaces and again touches the cut a few more times like a kid who can't stop touching the burning stove.

Suddenly, his pocket starts to vibrate. "Can't be.....Richie?" Seth opens the flip phone and calls out "Hello?"

"So...missing something Seth?" Amaru's dark voice rings out inside a pitch dark room that only her's red eyes and necklace are visible. 

"How did you get this number?"

"I have all of Kate's memories. I mean a phone number is nothing.....partner."

Seth's face narrows and he yells out into the phone 

"Listen bitch, I'm coming for you. I'm going to get my brother back and then I'm going to get Kate back too."

At hearing that, the necklace Amaru wears starts to glow a little stronger before Amaru glances at it and it stops.

'I welcome you to try. We are all at the old hospital on Vega Drive by route 23. See you soon."

Seth calls out "YEAH I'LL BE THERE AND TELL YOUR BITCH BRASA TO BE READY..." though none of this is heard as Amaru has already hung up. Seth hears the click and slams his phone closed and takes another swig of his whiskey.

After a good chug, Seth grabs his vest and puts it on. As he walks out the door, he tells himself in his head "I'm getting him back. I'm getting her back. I'm getting them back."


End file.
